The Tears That Froze Time
by Winterberrytrillium
Summary: With the meddling of time and the chase for the girl -all is chaos.  But that didn't stop him, from his mission, or from his growing love... one that still would have happened anyway.
1. Chapter 1

**The Tears that Froze Time**

Hey all! I love you all! It's me, Elle again! (Ria) Or simply Shirei if you're Hinami, which I _know _you're reading this.

I don't know if you all will like this story, but I do hope you review nevertheless. The author will be very happy! (Me, Elle) Anyway, I got this idea in Math Class, if you're wondering, where the teacher was just droning on …and on…and on… about Algebra. Ugh, the horrors. I'm really sorry that I'm not posting Years Gone By chapter 3! There's no inspiration, even though I'm getting a lot of lovely and delightful reviews from all of you! I just can't put it into words!

Anyways, read and review!  
More reviews more writing.

Reviews are the only thing a reader can give to make the author happy.__ ©2011elle shirei ria trillium candles. White. Happiness peace tranquility .Co.

Okay! On with the story!

Dedication: I'm sorry this took so long for me to thank you, but the reviewers of His Favourite Colour!

**Leafless**

**Nanagi-chanz**

**xxxSakuraXionHinamorixxx**

**Kylee-Cat**

**Mikie-chan**

**Ritu**

**KazeNoSakura**

**Prose Vanity**

**Thanks also to those who added it on your Favourite Stories list.**

_This is also dedicated to astrid, an anonymous reviewer who has reviewed me many times on my stories. And thanks to my dearest friends, Hinami and Misa for always reviewing.. Thank you so much. _

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. If I did, I'll tell you all! Maybe it's going to be my amazing birthday gift in a months' time. (Nah, not gonna happen) This idea is mine, though.

**/ Chapter 1-Prologue/**

Tears are used to show emotions, whether happy or sad. They are used for many occasions. It may annoy someone or bring another to their knees. But who knew that tears could also do something dangerous, something unpredictable? Sakura Mikan was an orphan, who lived alone. Her grandfather had died a few years back, and she had nothing to remember him by except the little house they inhabited. She was a normal girl, who didn't cry much, but when she did…it was a disaster.

Time freezes.

Who is this Mikan Sakura, you ask? Not many knew about her ability. She was always in solitude, without family or many friends. This was merely to protect her from crying. Little did they know that it was the reason that brought out more of her tears, thus freezing time.

What happens when the time freezes? People breathe, people live, but they don't move. Everything stops, like they've been frozen cold on a winter day. And that's what they were and that's what happened.

Except... they were frozen in time.

X

Meet Natsume Hyuuga, a boy far from ordinary. He was always quiet and alone. He worked alone on his missions that included from protecting royalty, to assassination, to researching and obtaining. His alias was the Black Cat, for he was known for his speed and agility. His mission was simple this time.

Obtain and protect the girl who could freeze time. Find her and stop the power, and stop her from crying. Keep her smile.

Strange, much? He was curious and strong, and that was why he was chosen for this mission. He would earn big money, as well as give protection to his family, especially his little sister.

This was for his family, not for his curiosity.

Unfortunately, there was a downfall. Other people wanted to capture the girl too, and use her powers for their own selfish good. He was ordered to prevent that, whether by life or death. And thus began his risk of a mission.

He had to find the girl first.

After all, _this was a race against time._

X

Author's Note: I'm starting to like writing short chapters. Bear with it with me okay? If you guys don't like it, then I'm going to delete this story. So give me feedback! Sorry if this is bad, since you have to wait and still get a short chapter in return. :( Chapter 2 might take a while, so please wait patiently! I would like to work on Years Gone by and finish it first. I have a question. **Do you want Years Gone By to have three chapters or four? If it has four chapters, it'll be a short chapter but the update will be quick, form one day to five days. If it has three, it will be a long chapter but the wait will take longer. (One week to two and a half weeks) Please post your idea and suggestion.** Thank you! Remember to not complain on the shortness of this chapter. I promise that future chapters will be longer.

Reviews are the only thing a reader can give to make an author happy.

See you later!

Review!

_Shirei_

_Ria departing! (Elle)_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Tears That Froze Time**

Hello all! I actually really wanted to write chapter 3 of Years Gone By, but there's nothing. Nada. No inspiration. So, instead, I decided to do this. Don't blame me if this turns out bad. I'm not at the best piece of mind right now.

Review to cheer me up?

Dedication: My reviewers, as usual. :) Happy Late Birthday Anna Umenomiya!

**Melyss**

**Hinata796**- That's true. Updating is important for the author.

**VeronicaLover123**

**Amy Cahill09**

**Princessangel123**- Not only do I don't want to die; but I would never put this up on hiatus. :D

**RanDOOMshit**

**natsumikanluverization697**- That's good to hear. Lots of people complain because of short chapters.

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.

P.S. As much as I love Persona, he's not a good guy in this fic. :(

**/Chapter 1- You're Not Wanted/**

Persona looked at his student, a sense of confidence that he would never fail, washing over him. How would he fail? No, how _could_ he fail? He was Natsume Hyuuga, and the mission was easy. Too easy. That was disappointing, actually, to have a mission waste so much of his time, and actually be no challenge for the boy. The Black Cat was probably thinking that it was not difficult, that it was surprisingly simple. That there was nothing interesting or special about it.

Persona thought that this mission would be finished in no time. That there would be no problems about it whatsoever. Nothing would go wrong, and Natsume would still be the same quiet and ruthless boy he was. One who would always follow his orders like the puppet that he was. Nothing would change. Except that they would earn big money.

Oh, how wrong he was.

X

Mikan gave a small sigh as she stared out at the deserted and empty of humanity forest. How sad it was, to live right in the middle of a forest in Kyoto. It was disturbing, really, to not hear another human beings talking to you, to not have any signs of life other than the birds or beasts of the forest. She shook her head, and mildly reminded herself that her best friend was coming to visit today. How happy that made her! She would visit every two weeks and bring some treats and supplies for Mikan. What a good friend she was!

"I know!" the brunette answered her own thoughts. "She is! Though I wished she would stop hitting me with that gun of hers. It hurts so much!" She whined childishly, then smacked her face with her palms to remind herself that she could not cry.

No, not this time. She couldn't afford to lose someone anymore.

Not like she did a year ago.

"_Mikan! Stop! Don't!" _

"_You're a monster! Get away from me!"_

"_But I- I just, wanted to help!"_

Mikan shook her head at the thoughts and memories. It was no use remembering such things. Besides, it was the other person's fault. They always blamed her, not even understanding her place and situation. All she wanted to do was to help. They just pushed her away. They didn't know _anything._

"What are you doing, idiot?" A brown head whipped around to see a stoic looking girl, with a bag of supplies in her left hand, and the other, - gulp – a Baka Gun.

BAKA BAKA.

"What was that for?" Mikan gave a whine as she rubbed her new bump.

"That was for ignoring me, idiot. You could at least give me a grander welcome, instead of having me sneak in." Hotaru replied. With a huge smile on her face, Mikan flew herself on the girl.

X

It was an hour after Hotaru had left, leaving the girl extremely happy, her mood all pulled up high. With her eyes shining, she opened her mouth for a song.

X

Natsume seriously did not know where he was. The last thing he remembered was clutching the teleportation stone. Where he was, he had no clue. All he knew was that it was in a forest. Making his way deeper in the forest, his ears picked up a song, a singing voice, melodious and sweet, yet Natsume flinched. He had not heard someone sing like that for a long time. Last time was when his mother sang to him her last lullaby.

He did not need to hear this singing. It was revolting. With a determined narrow of his eyes, he knew that it was necessary to wipe out the pest here and then.

Mikan gave a soft smile as she finished her song. It was one that her mother had sung to her before she left her alone with her deceased grandpa.

"I miss Grandpa." She murmured softly.

"You'll meet him soon…" a husky but dangerous voice broke her from her thoughts. ". . . little girl. . . "

And when Mikan Sakura turned around, all she saw was red.

X

T_T This was _horrible! _There are no words to describe how **bad** this is. I feel like a **failure.** There is **no hope **for me, or for this story. Terrible, **revolting, **I feel so sad just _writing_ it! Someone **save me**! Should I just **give up**?

Cheers by reviewing?

_Ria departing__** sadly! **__(Elle)_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Tears That Froze Time**

Again, I'm back. For the better, hopefully. Truth, I didn't want to write this, but I promised Hinami that I would.

Of course, whether I am continuing this or not, I would like to say this first. Before anything,

**Let's all pray for Japan and the world.**

With all that is going on, there's a decline in people going to FFN. Am I wrong? (Maybe I am, just guessing.) The answer of whether I will be continuing or not is obvious. . . . After all your encouraging reviews, **I will continue this story, **though I might leave it for a while. I love you all too much! ^ ^

Dedication: With all due respect for all those who suffered and is suffering. May God bless you all.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice in any way. (Well, I own my own volumes of manga:D)

Thank you all reviewers. You guys all helped me a lot. It was _and is_ very much appreciated.

**Hinata796**- Again, you never cease to surprise me, Hinami. Natsume will not fall in love with Mikan, at least not yet? They'll only be in a – well, I guess, you'll find out soon. :) Yeah, I am an idiot.(only sometimes, hopefully)

**natsumeslover**- Your review made me laugh. Honestly. Nice change of attitude there. Though I would like to be a girl, not a woman. I'm not that old, am I? :D

**BeHind ThY HaZel OrBs**- You'll feel even worse for her later on. But thanks.

**VeronicaLover123**- Thank you.

**.HEAR**- Keep reading to know. :)

**n9nestar**- Well, I was trying to keep the chapters short, but I don't plan on keeping the story short. There's going to be at least fifteen chapters. I'm taking your advice seriously, and my chapters _will_ be longer. But thank you, Bails-nee. You always help. You gave me a great idea. _Natsume will go crazy!_ That was a beautiful suggestion.

**NATSUMIKANRUKAN-** Philippines is a great place, apparently, and I'm sure many want to go there. I'm one of them. And Happy Late Birthday! You have the same birthday as RINOAAA! Awesome! Sorry, I'm in FFVIII fandom again these months. :)

**pwenie**-Thank you.

**substitutecolour-** Honestly, Les, thank you. Loves and you really should get an account.

**xxxSakuraXionHinamorixxx**- Thanks for reviewing both chapters, April! Yup, with Mikan gone, the mission is too!

_Thank you all for reviewing and I would appreciate it if you reviewed for this chapter. _

P.S. In case any of you are asking, Ruka _will_ be in this story, but not until further on. (who knows if he'll be a good guy or a bad guy?) Oh and also, the Mihara in this story is not related to the one in the manga at all. The appearance is same, though. I needed names.

**/ Chapter 2- /**

Deep gray eyes glanced amusedly at his mentor. The girl who could control time with her tears? Most interesting, indeed. And to think, if he could capture her, the power was all his. With a low grin, he commented with humour etched on his face. "Now, having the little kitty finish the girl isn't what we need, is it?" Mihara, mentor of Noboru, smiled sadistically. "Of course, with the girl gone, our dreams are too."

Noboru gave a small laugh. "Hyuuga doesn't know who he's talking to exactly, does he?"

"No, he doesn't."

The boy smirked. Good, this made it all the more easier.

X

Mikan closed her eyes in fear, suppressing the tears that were threatening to fall. Her body was shaking, trembling, because of the gun pressed against the side of her head in the least of pressures. She was very sure that the trigger would be pulled any moment now, thus resulting in her death. _Grandpa! I don't want to die yet! Help!_ When she had finished her song, all she heard was a voice. Husky and deep, accompanied by a low growl. What was the first thing she saw? Red… the colour of blood that stained the eyes of the boy. The brunette was sure that he wasn't wearing contacts; it made it more the scarier.

"Please, let me go," she whined softly. Her heart hitched when the gun was pressed even harder on her head.

"Shut up."

Mikan was sure that her tears were now almost going to be dripping down, resulting in the freezing of time. "Please," she pleaded. "I haven't done anything wrong…" Her voice distanced off when she thought of what she had done in the past. Was this guy going to punish her for what she did? No, her heart soothed. He didn't know anything, if that was the matter.

He was in no place to judge her.

"You annoy me." Was all the boy had said for the reason for her soon-to-come death. A vein throbbed on Mikan's forehead. "You want to kill me because I _annoy_ you? What have I ever done to _you_?" she hollered ungracefully, not bothering to hide the anger that was present in her voice.

The boy merely smirked in reply. "I think that's enough for me to kill –"

"Now, now, little kitty, we must not bring heartache to the host, after all, we only are guests."

Both turned at the voice, and there stood a boy, with light brown hair and deep gray eyes. His smile was clearly shown on his face, but his eyes were hinted with danger. Natsume dropped the gun from Mikan's head and growled. "Look who decided to show up, Hideraki." Mikan swallowed her tears away and asked out in a scared voice. "Wh-who are you?" When the Black Cat said nothing, Noboru took it to himself to reply, after moving closer to Mikan.

"I, dear princess, am one of the shining jewels of the earth, but you, m'lady, seem to be even greater than I, am I wrong, _Hime_?"(Hime means 'princess') When Mikan did not reply, he continued on. "Pleased to meet you, I am Noboru Hideraki, one who ascends and rises above all, for I am only the very best. (Noboru means 'rise, ascend') And you are?" He asked, even though he knew the girl's name already. Mikan Sakura, she was.

Mikan gave an uneasy smile at the boy; he seemed very proud of himself. Well, he was quite the looker. Though that didn't give him an excuse to be so vain. What a huge ego, she thought. She gave a small nod. "Sakura. My name is Sakura." She figured that it would be safe to give her surname instead; for that was what Hotaru had always told her to do.

'It is never safe to give your name to strangers, Mikan.'

She expected the raven-haired boy to say his name, but what shocked her was the light kiss Noboru had placed on the back of her hand.

Noboru gave a smile inwardly. Looks like she knows it's best to not say her name. Natsume finally spoke up after the disgusting act made by the other male in the room. "What are you doing here, narcissist?" He flicked his crimson eyes to Mikan, then to Noboru.

"Why, dearest Hyuuga, do you not know how to be hospitable especially when you have been breaking into another's home? Surely, you could just introduce yourself after all the trouble you put Sakura-hime through." He gave a quick grin, while Natsume shot him a glare. Noboru turned to leave, after giving Mikan a dazzling smile; but stopped to whisper into Natsume's ear. "If you'd know your mission, Black Cat, you'd know to not hurt the girl." Natsume stiffened slightly, and he gave a glimpse at the girl. _She. . . She is the girl I have to protect? Then why isn't Hideraki capturing her?_

He gave Mikan a small glare, then said his final words before leaving the unoccupied house, leaving the brunette stunned.

"Natsume. Natsume Hyuuga."

_I will come back, Sakura. Just you wait._

X

Author's Note: This is slightly longer, as I promised. I have to admit, I really am excited for this story. I have so many ideas for it, and it will be a long one, so just wait.

While you are waiting, it wouldn't hurt to leave a review, would it? :)

Remember to pray for Japan and the world.

Please review and God bless you all.

_Ria departing! (Elle)_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Tears That Froze Time**

Hello friends! You know, I'm sorry for the wait. I really wanted to post this, and finally got the heart to write it. Amazingly merciful, am I not? (of course~, I expect more reviews and feedback. {wink wink}) I don't have much inspiration for this story, so I hope you all will be satisfied with this one. ;)

_Many many many thanks to: (my dearest reviewers)_

**Akahane- Scarlet Feather**- Yes, where Noboru introduces himself to Mikan, he says his full name, so he is the same person as Hideraki. Really? My writing style? Thanks so much! Yup, as I said, Natsume definitely isn't romantic, and he's not ominous because: a) he has to protect Mikan because of her power. And b) why must Natsume, your *heart* be scary all the time? :P

**XxXBloodyAngelSakuraXxX**- Nice penname. Thanks so much. I'm glad your opinion never changes. :)

**Janet NT**- Thanks for reviewing. It means a lot to me. Well, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.

**The Last Empress**- Well, thanks so much! WOW! You asked a very interesting question which will be revealed later. B~ut, since you asked, here's a little heads-up. Something _does_ happen when she cries. I won't say anything about her friends dying, but think about this: _**everything powerful no matter how nice it seems, always has a negative point to it.**_ What it is… read on. (AND REVIEW!) :D

**xxxSakuraXionHinamorixxx**- Thanks for reviewing April. Yes, we must pray for the world. After all, the radiation has already spread to Iceland and BC. And Ontario…

**substitutecolour**- Why must I update for you, hmm? Just kidding, Les. Thanks.

**natsumeslover**- Yup!

**Amy Cahill09**- The best? Oh thank you! You flatter me so! Loves to you!

**kuri L.b**- Thanks Sora! Very very much.

Dedication: To darling _Amy Cahill09_. Thank you all!

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice in no way can belong to me. If it did, well, Natsume and Mikan would be together years ago!

Note: There are **no alices **in still story except **telepathy **and **teleportation**. Another note: I decided to make Noboru more despicable, but nevertheless, still charming to Mikan. :D

**/ Chapter 3. It's Coming /**

_His name was Natsume Hyuuga. Hm…_ Mikan gave a sigh as she thought of yesterday's accounts. She was almost murdered! Hotaru would definitely hit her for that. For her stubbornness and stupidity. She was confused, really. Who were those strange men, and what did they want with her? She hadn't done a thing wrong, did she?

A sly voice at the back of her replied, _You killed all those peo-_

_I didn't mean to_, she countered, eyes narrowed. _You just don't understand._

When the voice had not replied back, she groaned.

_It wasn't my fault_.

But it was. And Mikan knew it. Even if it was hidden deep within her heart.

X

"You didn't tell me that the little girl was her," snarled Natsume scarlet eyes boring into his rival's. Noboru gave a fleeting sneer, eyes twinkling with amusement. "You merely never asked, and, I'm sure, Hime wills me not to."

"_Don't _give me that shit," the boy growled deep in his throat. He was deeply annoyed and frustrated. He had almost _failed_ the mission. That was something he had never done. And just the day before, he had almost murdered the girl he was supposed to be _protecting_. Persona would not only give him a lecture but also punishment. Things were seriously twisted. What power did that girl really have? And how could she freeze _time_ with her tears? Wasn't that impossible? But he debated opposite from that, after all, in a world with the alice of teleportation, it was possible.

"Little Kitty," Noboru's voice was teasing at the least. "It's okay… you know I'll go easier on you." Crimson against gray. Clashing colours that were the epitome of battle and of war.

"I don't need leniency. Especially not from you." With that, the boy was gone. With even more determination than he came. But it didn't matter.

Because his missions _never_ failed.

X

"Mihara, you know, what if Noboru can't finish the job, and we can't get that girl?" Pale orange eyes shone into Mihara's. The girl blinked dully, her eyes almost rolling in boredom. "I'm almost sure he'll fail."

Mihara's glasses perched neatly on the bridge of his nose, emitting signs of professionalism and sophistication. "This is Noboru. He does things his own way, but he always gets it done. Let him be, Tami." The girl growled softly, her petite fingers running down her katana, but like the turn of the page, her mood shifted and her face formed a twisted smirk.

"Mikan Sakura, no matter what happens, you'll be ours."

X

"_That star is the most preettiest thing ever, Grandpa!" hazel eyes stared up at the older man in glee. Her grandpa delicately stroked his beard. "Ah, yes it is, Mikan."_

"_It's the brighteeous one ever!" she looked up at the star in reverence and awe, delight evidently gracing her childish features. _

"_I want to be like that star…"_

_The elder man sighed, "You __**are**__ like that star, Mikan. You just need to take the journey to truly shine out." _

"_Really, Grandpa? Really?"_

"_Really." The old man's lips wrinkled into a genuine smile, and his eyes glittered with youth._

_You were just like that star, Mikan. But you __**burned **__out… a few months later._

X

"Sakura." Mikan turned to the voice, surprise and fear in her eyes. Her heart hammered loudly that she was almost sure the boy had heard it too. She gave a frightful nod, in which he became annoyed at.

"Why are you scared?" It wasn't comforting and warm, but cold and demanding, as if asking her what was wrong was an order and a daily routine he had to complete. She darted her eyes to his. "You tried to kill me."

He shrugged, outwardly calm, though inside, guilt riled up over him. At the reminder that he had almost failed and, as result, wouldn't be able to protect Aoi.

"I did," he admitted.

"You might do it again," she accused boldly, her hands desperately trying to grasp something that could be used as an offensive weapon if he ever came too close. He showed her his hands. "I don't have a weapon."

"You could use your fists! O-or-or a piece of my furniture!" she suggested, then inwardly cursed at herself because of the fact that she was giving _the enemy _ideas.

"I won't do anything." He hesitated for a while, then added reluctantly. "I promise."

She stared at him, trying to find a fault, or any evidence that he was lying. She found none. Hazel eyes stared up. "If you don't want to hurt me, what do you want with me then?"

Realizing that his was a bad place to interrogate her about her ability, he shrugged, nonchalantly. "None of your business."

"It _is_ if it requires me," she replied hotly. Seriously, how annoying was this man? He looked heavenward, never quite answering the question.

"I asked you a question- " Her voice rose, due to her annoyance.

"Shut up." His eyes were still glued to the sky. _What is he looking at?_ She glanced up, and the sight took her breath away. Drops of glowing stars were littered on the midnight sky above. Some twinkled, some glittered, some blinded her with their light, but she, nevertheless, was awed, letting her jaw open slightly.

"It's _beautiful_," she breathed. Natsume said nothing. She ignored him, only focusing on wanting her own being to be filled with the midnight euphoria.

"It really is." Her eyes snapped towards Natsume's, in surprise he had replied. But his were still stick towards the sky. She gave a smile. Maybe Natsume Hyuuga _wasn't so_ _bad after all_. After all, they both found something in common: the love of stars.

She came to regret her words, though, a few months later.

When _he _came into the picture.

…_Ruka Nogi._

X

Author's Notes: Yes, I did mention earlier that Ruka is _not_ a good guy, remember? Oh and, I do apologize for the OOC of Natsume. I just _had _to add that part in. Hope you **enjoyed **and **review**!

Let me hit **38 **reviews! Please~~ I sacrificed my sleep to work on this! :)

If there are any questions, feel free to post them in a review. Reviews are always welcomed.

_Ria departing! (Elle)_


End file.
